Ses envies
by Daki Oloway
Summary: Duo est heureux d'emmener son silencieux amant en week-end pour les fêtes... Sans queue ni tête sans mauvais jeux de mots pour un petit PWP sans prétention. Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes surtout !


Ses envies...

Allez ! On garde les même que dans ses jouets et on recommence ! J'ai eu envie de garder ce conteste d'un Heero muet et nymphomane et d'un Duo pervers mais fou amoureux.

On entre dans le thème de Noël, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Je sais qu'on n'est pas jeudi mais je me languissais de le poster avant les fêtes et d'avoir vos réactions.

Bonne lecture et bonne fêtes surtout !

De gros bisous et j'attends vos impressions.

Joyeux Noël à tous !

Couple : 02X01

Thème : Heu... Sexplay de noël ?

Ses envies...

Duo se redressa, jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers son amant qui lisait, nu sur le lit. Il le regarda de longues secondes, toujours autant émerveillé de le savoir à lui.

Parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut, persuadé que son esprit avait imaginé cette relation. Le froid et insensible Heero était à lui, son Heero. Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Heero ?

Le métis sursauta avant de le regarder, se redressant légèrement, une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

« Tu fais quoi pour Noël ?

Le brun le regarda de longues secondes, surpris avant de lui faire un sourire, haussant une épaule.

« Rien ? Tu es sur ?

Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

« On...

Duo s'arrêta, peu sur de lui. Il voulait tellement passer les fêtes avec lui, se retrouver seul. Le métis le fixait à présent, interrogateur, assis sur le lit.

« On pourrait le fêter ensemble ?

Heero lui fit un sourire resplendissant, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat de joie. Duo sentit son cœur avoir un raté avant de s'emballer.

« Je vais prévoir tout le weekend !

Duo s'avança, le prenant dans ses bras, embrassant sa joue. Immédiatement, il sentit le corps d'Heero devenir lascif, sa respiration s'accéléra, ses cuisses s'ouvrirent légèrement alors que son dos se cambrait.

Duo le connaissait par cœur, il savait détecter le moindre de ses changements. Les silences d'Heero parlaient tous pour lui, criaient sa peine ou sa joie, chaque geste indiquait une envie, un souhait. Il le lisait comme un livre.

Enfin, il aimait à croire qu'il le connaissait. Il espérait sincèrement que c'était le cas.

Le métis ouvrit un peu plus les cuisses, se tendant en avant, il le désirait. Duo sourit, ravi de l'avoir comprit sans mots. Il lui caressa furtivement la nuque.

« Tu as encore envie ?

Il caressa le cou de son amant plus franchement. Heero eut un ronronnement discret avant de lui sourire. Le nippon se redressa à peine, reculant jusqu'à la tête du lit, s'installant confortablement avant d'ouvrir les jambes en grand, dévoilant son corps sans pudeur.

Son sexe, déjà à demi dur, réclamait de l'attention.

« Ho oui tu as encore envie...

Le natté s'avança à quatre pattes, dominant, sur de lui. Au lit, il maîtrisait son sujet à la perfection. Il l'embrassa voracement, fouillant sa bouche avec passion.

Ils se regardèrent avec tendresse, se souriant amoureusement. Heero sentit la chair de poule couvrir son corps. Il avait envie de baiser. Sans gestes brusque, il repoussa Duo pour lui embrasser le cou, la clavicule, aspirant la peau légèrement, mordillant doucement.

« Tu es si impatient...

Duo le redressa, l'empêchant de continuer. Ils s'embrassèrent voracement. Heero tremblait déjà un peu, son sexe pleinement dur suintait déjà.

Le natté eut un frisson d'envie, il le désirait tellement. Sans brusquerie inutile, il le repoussa, continuant de caresser les hanches fines. Heero aimait une légère brusquerie, il se laissait dominer pour son propre plaisir.

Duo ne s'en plaindrait jamais, il n'aimait pas être passif. Heero s'allongea complètement, les cuisses largement ouvertes, les genoux pliés afin de s'appuyer sur ses pieds pour pouvoir accompagner les mouvements.

Le natté l'embrassa, collant son corps au sien avant de remuer sur lui lentement, les chauffant à blanc tous les deux. Heero haletait déjà, tremblant, impatient.

Ils bandaient durs aux bout de quelques secondes. Le natté prit leurs deux sexes entre ses doigts, les masturbant ensemble. Le matis envoyait ses hanches vers le hauts, ses doigts serré ferment sur la natte de son amant.

Il tremblait déjà un peu, il jouirait vite cette fois. Duo lui mordit le menton avant de laisser glisser ses lèvres vers le lobe d'oreille, li mordillant la gorge, le lobe avant de donner un coup de dent plus dur sur le petit morceau de peau.

Heero se tendit, éjaculant entre eux, les maculant de long jet laiteux en un grognement animal. Il ferma les yeux avant de laisser ses jambes retomber, la respiration hachée.

Duo se redressa, le regardant avec amour avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Heero écarta les cuisses, lui donnant libre accès à son corps, l'invitant à se satisfaire de lui.

Duo ne savait pas lui résister, son sexe pulsait déjà d'envie, désireux de se mettre au chaud au creux des reins si accueillant.

« Quelle position tu veux ?

Heero le regarda, sans bouger, écartant un peu plus les cuisses, remontant ses hanches, l'invitant.

Duo le prit dans ses bras, se frottant contre lui avec passion. Il glissa un bras sous les hanches, le faisant cambrer le plus possible avant de poser son gland sur l'anus déjà ouvert.

Il se glissa en lui en une fois, prenant possession du corps, se blottissant au creux de ses reins. Il soupira de contentement en se sentant serrer. Il resta immobile de longues secondes en lui.

Heero écarta un peu plus les cuisses, prit appuis sur ses pieds avant de se reculer un peu, essayant d'obliger son amant à bouger. Le natté l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se reculer puis de replonger brusquement au fond du corps.

Heero laissa passer un grognement de plaisir, serrant ses doigts sur les cheveux fins. Il mordilla la gorge de son amant, accompagnant les mouvements de ses hanches.

Ils bougeaient rapidement, laissant la plaisir monter, tremblant de plaisir, s'embrassant avec envie.

« Oui... Serres-moi...

Heero se contracta autour de la verge, la serrant le plus possible. Duo peinait pour le prendre mais continuait de plonger de plus en plus fort. Heero se détendit, laissant sa verge vibrer, il jouit de nouveau, tremblant les yeux voilé de désir avant de retomber mollement sur le matelas, complètement perdu dans sa jouissance.

Duo sourit, il adorait le voir dans cet état d'abandon. Il lui remonta les hanches de ses mains, faisant encore quelques vas et viens avant de jouir en lui, l'emplissant de nouveau.

Il retomba sur le corps tremblant, ils s'embrassèrent avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Heero se blottit contre lui, fermant les yeux, épuisé. Il se laissa couler dans un sommeil lourd, le corps satisfait.

Duo le regarda de longues minutes, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse avant de se laisser glisser dans le sommeil.

XXX

Heero attendait, un sourire aux lèvres, impatient, il se demandait ce que Duo avait bien pu prévoir pour eux. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien le cadeau de son amant dans sa poche une nouvelle fois.

Une voiture de location s'arrêta devant lui. Duo, au volant, lui fit un immense sourire.

« Je suis tellement impatient !

Le métis entra, jetant son sac à l'arrière avant d'embrasser son amant voracement.

« Doucement ! Ou on va le faire devant chez toi !

Ils se sourirent tendrement avant que le natté ne s'engage dans la circulation dense. Heero regarda le GPS avec curiosité.

« Non ! Ne cherche pas ! C'est une surprise !

Le natté lui caressa la cuisse avant de se concentrer sur sa conduite. Ils roulèrent de longues heures, s'approchant des montagnes. Heero écoutait la musique, regardant le paysage.

Duo souriait dans le vide, ravi de partir avec son amant. Il avait tout prévu, tout calculé. Tout allait être parfait.

XXX

Duo se gara devant un chalet, perdu dans une petite ville de montagne. Les décorations de Noël illuminaient les rues même en plein jour.

Heero regardait autour de lui, les yeux brillant comme ceux d'un enfant. Duo vida le coffre de la coiffure, impatient de se poser dans la location, se détendre.

« Heero ?

Le métis le regarda, les yeux brillant, la respiration tremblante, le corps déjà vibrant. Il avait envie de baiser.

« On rentre ?

Heero lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant d'approuver, impatient. Duo poussa la lourde porte de bois, dévoilant un grand salon, une cuisine à l'américaine séparé par un bar de pierre habillait un mur, face à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse.

Heero entra, émerveillé. Un immense tapis en poil couvrait le sol, lui donnant un frisson d'envie.

Il voulait du sexe. Maintenant.

Des que la porte se referma, il lâcha son sac, arracha sa veste, impatient, tremblant d'envie et de désir.

« Déjà ? Sourit Duo.

Le métis se tourna vers lui, l'embrassant voracement, ses hanches bougeant contre le corps ferme de son amant. Il lui enleva sa veste, ouvrit le jan d'une main experte avant de se laisser tomber à genoux devant lui.

D'un geste sur, acquis par l'habitude, il le masturba quelques secondes, laissant sa main glisser le long de la verge, pressant doucement de sa paume, le faisant durcir lentement.

Des qu'elle fut à demi dure, il la glissa dans sa bouche, entière, l'avalant jusqu'à la garde. Il la garda au fond de sa bouche de longues secondes avant de la ressortir, laissant sa salive humidifier la hampe maintenant bien raide. Il eut un frisson en sentant le goût du sperme sur sa langue.

Duo se laissait faire, caressant les mèches folles du bout de ses doigts. Il serra sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, la faisant rouler pour retenir ses gémissements.

Heero se recula, le regardant par en dessous avant de laisser la verge sortir de sa bouche, la masturbant toujours lentement de ses doigts. Il regarda le tapis du coin de l'œil avant de revenir sur son amant.

Le natté comprit immédiatement, il sourit avant de virer son pantalon et son boxer d'un coup de pied, il retira son haut, s'exposant nu, dur et fier, dominant.

Heero eut un frisson de désir avant de marcher vers le tapis à quatre pattes, dandinant des fesses pour lui montrer le chemin. Il se posta sur le tapis, les hanches hautes, le visage bas, montrant sa croupe, impatient.

Duo avança. Du bout du pied, il appuya sur la cambrure des reins, un sentiment de dominance le traversa. Il se pencha, le couvrant comme un animal en rut, frottant sa verge sur les fesses ferme, étalant un peu de pré-sperme sur la fente entre les fesses. Heero frissonna, grognant d'impatience.

Duo s'assit derrière lui, caressant les fesses distraitement.

« Je suis fatigué d'avoir conduit... Si tu veux baiser, fais le toi même...

Il s'allongea à moitié sur le tapis, se calant confortablement contre un des deux poufs du salon, se branlant lentement d'une main molle.

Heero se retourna, les yeux brillant de luxure. A genoux, il se pencha sur lui, léchant le gland exposé avec envie, suçant juste le bout. Duo se mordit le nouveau les lèvres pour s'empêcher de bouger.

Heero se redressa, exposant son corps nu complètement avant d'enjambé son amant, le chevauchant. Il lécha deux de ses doigts avec lenteur, es suçant avec de petits bruit mouillés puis se redressa, les enfonçant dans son corps ferme.

Il ferma les yeux de contentement, es lèvres plissé d'envie et d'impatience. Duo le regardait faire, décidé à ne surtout plus le toucher. Heero se frottait à lui, la bouche entrouverte, le corps frissonnant. Il s'empalait sur ses doigts, se chauffant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa, retira ses doigts avant de s'asseoir sur la verge, le prenant au creux de son corps en une fois, pinçant les lèvres de satisfaction.

Duo envoya les hanches vers le haut, frappant le fond directement avant de redescendre, restant de nouveau immobile. Heero s'appuya sur son torse avant de rouler des hanches fermement, le prenant en lui de plus en plus vite.

Le natté serra les lèvres avant de saisir ses hanches, le tenant droit. Ils haletaient tous les deux, tremblant de désir comme de plaisir. Heero grimaça, il en voulait plus, il contracta ses muscles interne, essayant de se faire jouir sans pour autant y arriver pleinement.

Duo lui sourit, l'embrassa avant de les basculer dans l'autre sens, clouant le métis au sol sous son poids, le sexe toujours niché aux creux de ses reins.

Il entama un mouvement plus raide, plus dur, mordant la gorge fine au point d'y laisser des marques. Le métis feula de plaisir, remontant ses jambes, encerclant la taille, serrant la verge ne lui. Il eut un hoquet de plaisir avant de jouir sans même se toucher, tremblant de tous son corps.

Duo grogna devant cette dernière contraction, se vidant en lui, laissant retomber sa tête dans le creux du cou, haletant, laissant son cœur se calmer lentement.

Il se retira lentement, regardant avec délice le fil de sperme les reliant encore. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement avant de rester couché, blotti l'un contre l'autre sur le tapis souillé.

XXX

Duo regardait les cabanes de noël, intrigué par l'artisanat local. A ses côtés, Heero sirotait un chocolat chaud en regardant des stands, les yeux toujours aussi brillants. Ils aimaient être ici, seuls. Personne pour les juger, pour colporter des rumeurs.

Duo prit la main de son amant, lui embrassant la joue avant de reprendre sa marche, leurs doigts toujours liés.

Ils marchaient sans but, dans un silence tranquille, amoureux.

« Heero ? C'est bien toi ?

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, se tournant vers un jeune homme, de longs cheveux blond attachés en queue basse qui les regardait.

« Mon Dieu ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour !

Il avança, prenant le nippon dans ses bras, le serrant un peu trop au goût du natté. Duo remarqua que son amant s'était tendu et ne réagissait pas.

« Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant...

Il se détacha, regardant le plus jeune avec un regard gourmand, limite pervers. Il laissa glisser une main vers la hanche, frôlant une fesse. Comme s'il savait.

Duo se tendit, il serra les poings, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Heero, tendu à l'extrême, lui envoya un regard hurlant de le sauver.

« Lâches-le.

Sa voix, tranchante, glaciale, fit reculer le blond de quelques pas avant que leurs regards ne se croisent. Ils se fixèrent. Duo remarqua sa beauté froide, son regard pénétrant.

« Tu dois être mon remplaçant... Je m'appelle Zeck.

Duo camoufla ses pensées avec brio. Il eut un sourire gentil, presque amical.

« Je suis Duo. Heero est avec moi donc je te demande de nous laisser tranquille.

Il prit la main du métis qui restait figé avant de le tirer tendrement derrière lui, l'emmenant loin. Heero serrait ses doigts avec désespoir, tremblant.

« Tu veux en parler ?

Heero repoussa les mots d'un mouvement de tête avant de respirer calmement. Il se détendit lentement, reprenant contenance avant de le regarder.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassant lentement, avec amour. Duo refusa de penser à ça, rien ne gâcherait leur week-end.

XXX

Duo se redressa sur le lit, regardant la neige tomber. Allongé à ses côtés, les cuisses couvertes de spermes, son amant dormait tranquillement. Mais le natté ne pouvait dormir, l'image de Zeck hantait son esprit, il s'imaginait des choses.

Il se leva, passant sur le balcon pour se détendre, emmitouflé dans un plaid. Il s'assit sur une chaise, regardant les montagnes brillantes de neige.

Dans sa main, il tenait un papier plié en quatre. Il l'avait trouvé dans la poche d'Heero sans que ce dernier ne le voie. Un petit message lui transperçant les yeux et le cœur.

_« Si il ne te baises pas assez fort, appelles-moi »_

Suivi du numéro. Il respira lentement avant de prendre son portable. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair.

Heero était à lui.

XXX

Zeck entra dans le bar, d'un pas conquérant, un sourire sur aux lèvres. Il scanna, cherchant visiblement quelqu'un. Son sourire se fana une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne, avançant vers Duo qui buvait une bière en l'attendant.

« Toi...

Duo le fixa de longues secondes, sans rien dire. Zeck s'assit, commandant une bière et attendit. Au bout de longues minutes de silence, il sourit.

« Tu m'as fait venir pourquoi exactement ? Regarder ma beauté ?

« Non.

Duo but une grosse gorgé de son verre avant de plonger son regard dans celui du blond, le fusillant.

« Il est à moi... Uniquement à moi... Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles ou que tu l'approches...

Zeck eut un sourire.

« Tu sais qui je suis au moins ?

« Le passé... Tu n'es plus rien, il est à moi alors, je te conseille gentiment de plus lui tourner autours, tu peux garder ça !

Il lui jeta son numéro à la tête avant de se lever, prêt à partir, abandonnant un billet sur la table.

« Je suis son premier... Je lui ai tout appris... Cette dépendance à la bite, c'est à moi qu'il le doit... Ta chienne est le fruit de mon dressage !

Duo se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux brillant de colère, de rage, ses poings tremblaient.

« Ta gueule !

« Si tu savais tout ce que je lui ai fait !

Duo lui colla son poing dans la figure avant de se reculer, les bras en l'air en signe de non agression.

« Il est à moi et tu n'es plus rien... Maintenant, disparais ou je pourrais te faire mal...

Il quitta le bar, un sourire de satisfactions aux lèvres. Il avait marqué son territoire, il en avait eu besoin. Heero était à lui, uniquement à lui.

XXX

Heero se réveilla en sursaut, le froid du lit lui donnant des frissons. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant son amant.

« Je suis la !

Duo entra dans la chambre, un plateau de petit déjeuné très copieux en équilibre.

« Bonjour...

Heero lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de s'asseoir.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais sûrement faim...

Heero approuva d'un hochement de tête enthousiaste. Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement avant de s'installer l'un contre l'autre. Duo alluma la télévision, bloquant une chaîne de dessin animé.

« Je suis allé voir Zeck cette nuit... Je refuse qu'il nous approche de nouveau.

Heero se détendit avant de lui sourire. Il lui serra les doigts avant de les embrasser.

« Je ne te demande rien... Tu parleras quand tu seras prêt.

Heero hocha la tête avec un sourire ravi. Il l'embrassa voracement, déjà un peu plus éveillé. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement.

« Je pourrais vivre avec toi comme ça toute ma vie. Je t'aime.

Heero l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de passer dans la salle de bain. Ils avaient une journée chargée aujourd'hui.

XXX

Duo posa sa fourchette, se léchant les lèvres de délice.

« C'est trop bon !

Ils se sourirent, Duo tenait une discussion calme, écoutant les quelques onomatopées que lui répondait Heero. Ils se sentaient bien. Heero eut un sourire tendre avant de se lever.

D'un geste de la main, il indiqua à Duo de l'attendre. Le natté le regarda passer dans la chambre, surpris et impatient. Il sortit la boite à bijoux de son sac, la posant devant la place d'Heero.

Il avait longuement réfléchi au cadeau qu'il allait offrir à son amant et il était persuadé d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Il souffla doucement avant de sursauter. Les lumières se tamisaient, une douce mélodie empli le salon. Il sourit.

Heero entra dans le salon, vêtu d'un boxer rouge transparent bordé de fourrure blanche et d'un bonnet de père noël ainsi que d'un nœud rouge en satin.

Duo avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il sentit une poussée de désir le traverser.

« Tu es... Si sexy...

Il se leva mais le métis fit un pas de côté, se dérobant avant de porter son index à sa bouche, le léchant lentement avant de l'enfoncer dans sa bouche.

« Arrêtes de m'allumer !

Le natté envoya la main pour l'attraper mais l'autre se déroba de nouveau, sautillant vers la chambre. Duo sourit avant de lui partir derrière, saisissant son cadeau au passage.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, s'arrêtant devant les bougies allumées autours du lit, Heero allongé sensuellement, le fixait d'un air excité.

« Tu es si beau...

Duo avança, enlevant sa chemise avec des gestes rapides, il se sentait déjà à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

« Des fois, je me demande comment j'ai réussi à t'avoir rien que pour moi...

Heero se redressa, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser voracement.

« Je t'aime... Chuchota-t-il.

Duo sentit son cœur s'emballer, les mots d'Heero étaient rares et précieux.

« Moi aussi ! Tellement !

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tendrement. Heero remua les hanches, se frottant au bassin de son amant. Il avait envie de sexe. Duo le rendait fou d'envie.

Duo le repoussa doucement, se tendant en voyant son amant perdre le sourire et se figer d'angoisse.

« Heero... J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi... J'espère qu'il te plaira...

Il sortit la boite, la tendant avec angoisse. Le brun lui fit un sourire éblouissant, prenant la boite avec douceur. Il la regarda longuement avant de déballer le coffret.

Il fronça les sourcils avec interrogation puis ouvrir. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant de surprise. Il fixa l'anneau d'or.

« Si tu ne veux pas...

« Oui !

Heero tendit la boite à Duo avant de tendre sa main. Le natté comprit immédiatement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il prit la boite, sortit l'anneau et le passa au doigt fins de son amant.

« Je suis si heureux que tu acceptes !

Ils se prirent dans les bras, se serrant fortement avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

« Et j'ai aussi ça pour toi...

Duo sortit un chapelet de sa poche, étalant les boules de nacres devant les yeux d'Heero qui s'allumèrent d'une lueur perverse. Le métis lui sourit avant de lui tourner les dos et de s'appuyer sur le lit, tendant sa croupe vers son amant, remuant les hanches.

« Ho oui... Je vais te les mettre... Mais je dois te lubrifier avant non ?

Il avança, baissant son propre jean, l'envoyant valser dans un coin de la pièce. Son sexe suintait déjà de prêt sperme, mouillant son boxer. Il vit la chair de poule courir sur le dos de son amant.

« Tu es si désirable...

Heero haleta en réponse, remuant les hanches de façon plus prononcé, tellement impatient. Duo baissa le boxer de noël, dévoilant une paire de fesse ferme et imberbe. Il les écarta, dévoilant un anus rose qui s'entrouvrit.

« Tu es déjà prêt...

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il se pencha enfin, passant le bout de sa langue sur l'ouverture. Le corps d'Heero partit en avant, ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps, les froissant, il eut un hoquet de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça pas vrai ?

Un halètement pressé lui répondit, un frisson suivit. Heero repoussa ses hanches vers l'arrière, l'invitant à continuer. Duo sourit avant de lécher l'entrée, l'humidifiant.

Duo enfonça ses deux pouces dans l'anus, étirant la peau, ouvrant plus largement l'ouverture avant d'y glisser la langue, caressant l'intérieur du corps souple.

Heero cria de plaisir, ses bras le lâchèrent, son visage s'écrasa dans les draps, étouffant ses halètements. Le natté poussa le plus loin possible, humidifiant les muqueuses sensibles.

De ses pouces, il caressait la chair, la titillant doucement. Heero respirait de plus en plus vite, tremblant. Ses doigts serrèrent les draps, tremblant, il se mordit les lèvres.

Le natté glissa ses autres doigts sur les testicules, les titillant, les caressant du bout des ongles. Il sentait les chairs se tendre et se détendre sous ses caresses.

Le sexe du métis tressauta plusieurs fois. Duo se recula d'un coup, retournant le corps perdu de plaisir. Sans prévenir, il avala le sexe raide, l'enfonçant au fond de sa gorge, la pressant dans sa bouche.

Il le suça rapidement, les doigts toujours plongé dans l'anus qui se contractait. Heero mordit ses doigts, tremblant, les yeux fermés avant de crier, jouissant au fond de la gorge de son amant.

Duo avala sans se poser de question, se délectant des bruits de son amant, le regardant jouir avec amour.

« Tu es si beau...

Il rampa le long du corps, embrassant le gland, le nombril, les tétons avant de l'embrasser, mêlant leurs langues avec douceur, caressant les cheveux en désordre, regardant les yeux flous revenir dans la réalité avec passion.

Heero haletait, perdu dans son plaisir, les doigts de Duo dans le creux de ses reins, l'aidaient à rester perdu. Il regarda son amant, tendant les bras pour se faire embrasser.

Le natté le serra fort contre lui, caressant les cheveux en désordre, ils se sourirent avant que Duo ne remue légèrement contre lui, frottant son érection toujours palpitante contre la peau brûlante de son amant.

Heero sourit avant de lui tourner le dos, se collant à lui avec tendresse. Il posa ses fesses contre le bassin, se cambrant pour coller leurs corps. Duo s'installa confortablement avant de relever une jambe fine et d'investir le corps fin en une poussée.

Heero se cambra, poussant un râle de satisfaction, enserrant la verge dure dans un étau de chair, se repaissant de se sentir si rempli.

Duo resta immobile de longues secondes, il prit les hanches dans ses mains, le tirant d'un coup sec vers lui, avant de le repousser doucement.

La position ne leurs permettait pas de grand gestes mais ils restaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, collés serrés, complètement en fusion. La respiration d'Heero se faisait haletante. Il ferma les yeux.

Duo se redressa, il aimait quand c'était un peu plus physique, il se retira lentement, caressant le dos de son amant avec tendresse.

« Mets-toi à genoux...

Heero obéit, creusant les reins avec envie, les yeux voilés de plaisir, les joues rouges. Il mordilla ses lèvres en regardant son amant par en dessous.

Il remua les hanches avec envie, pressé de le sentir de nouveau en lui. Le natté saisit de nouveau les hanches, les reculant violemment sur sa verge, investissant le corps en une poussée brutale, le prenant durement.

Heero poussa un petit cri de plaisir avant de se refermer sur la verge, la serrant comme dans un étau. Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant qu'Heero exerce de légère pression sur la verge en lui.

Duo serra les hanches dans ses doigts avant de plonger durement en lui, le prenant en de longues poussées, allant au plus profond avant de ressortir presque entièrement.

Heero l'encourageait avec de petits halètements. Duo n'en pouvait plus, il allait de plus en plus vite, se repaissant des bruits mouillés que produisait le corps soumis à lui.

Il saisit les cheveux de son amant, les tirants vers le haut doucement afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Le natté accéléra ses mouvements, faisant claquer ses cuisses contre celle de son amant.

Il renifla l'odeur de son amant avant de se redresser, lui reprenant les hanches pour augmenter la brusquerie de ses mouvements. Sa verge tressauta, grossissant un peu plus. Il allait jouir.

Le sentant prêt à venir, Heero se contractant le plus possible, enserrant la verge limite à l'immobiliser. Duo donna un dernier coup de hanche raide avant de se figer au plus profond de lui, éjaculant, emplissant son amant avant de se retirer lentement.

Il regarda avec passion une traînée de sperme coulant le long de la cuisse ferme alors que l'anus se refermait lentement. Heero respirait rapidement, les joues rouges, ses bras tremblaient. Il se laissa tomber mais Duo retient ses hanches hautes.

Sans brusquerie, il lu enfonça la première boule du chapelet, le faisant gémir. Lentement, il les enfonça l'une après l'autre, lentement, regardant la chair de poule se former à chaque passage.

Quand la dernière eut disparut au creux des reins, il sourit avant de claquer une fesse doucement. Heero gémit de plaisir, ses hanches bougeaient seules, stimulées par le jouet au creux de ses reins.

Chaque mouvement lui infligeait une décharge de plaisir. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration.

« Je vois qu'elles te plaisent...

Duo lui remit son boxer avec tendresse, embrassant une fesse au passage avant de lécher sa colonne vertébrale.

« Voyons combien de temps tu vas tenir avant de te jouir dessus...

Heero le regarda, une lueur de défis dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« Dis... L'année prochaine on commence la fac ?

Heero approuva, le regardant avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu voudrais bien emménager avec moi ?

Le métis le fixa de longues secondes avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus, l'embrassant avec passion.

« Oui !

Le natté le serra dans les bras, lui embrassant le haut du crâne.

« Je t'aime... Murmura Heero.

« Je t'aime aussi...

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, perdu dans leur amour. L'avenir était à eux. Ensemble, il pourrait tout faire !

XXX

Et voilà, fin de ce petit Os. J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.

Joyeuses fêtes. Bisous bisous !


End file.
